Moonlight on the Lake
by XxHypnoticHannahxX
Summary: Cute HP/GW Fluff. Ginny sees Harry sitting outside the lake and goes to join him. Please R


Moonlight On The Lake  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any other of the characters. The talented JKR does. This is simply intended for amusement purposes only.  
  
The sky outside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a crimson blanket, concealing millions of bright stars. The light of the moon reflected onto the large, calm lake letting Harry Potter see his reflection.  
  
Harry sighed deeply. Another sleepless night had bestowed upon him, causing him to take a walk down by the lake. He wanted to sleep, but he couldn't. He kept thinking about her.  
  
It was the middle of September, and the chilly air bit at the back of his neck. He tugged his robes tighter around him, and sat cross-legged on the bank of the glass like lake. He picked up a piece of grass and absentmindedly twirled it in his fingers. Harry studied his reflection for a moment, first looking at his bright green eyes and round glasses. It was true, Harry looked strikingly much like his own father, James. There was one thing James didn't have however. The lightening bolt scar.  
  
The scar was tattooed across the upper left side of his forehead. It had been a marking of Lord Voldemort's attempt of death at Harry. Harry however, had lived. He had defeated the Dark Lord when he was only a child, without any knowledge of the powers he possessed as a wizard. Harry's parents weren't so lucky. They had died, leaving him to live with his muggle aunt, uncle, and cousin when school wasn't in session. Thankfully, his unruly black hair concealed his scar, his past.  
  
Harry shuddered at thought of it. Someday, Voldemort was going to pay. He had ruined his life, leaving him without his parents at an early age. Thankfully, the Weasley's had been like a family to him. And with great friends like Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny, he never felt lonely. They didn't idolize him like many of the others did. He didn't want to be a hero; he didn't want to be 'Harry Potter: The-Boy-Who-Lived.' Throughout all of this, there was only one person who made him feel special. Ginny Weasley.  
  
Ginny Weasley. The girl who kept him up all night by thinking of her. She was the personification of perfection. She truly cared for Harry. She even had a crush on him, but Harry kept pushing her away, afraid of love. Ginny had a smile that could light up a room, and the trademark Weasley red hair. Her locks framed her face, and her brown eyes were so beautiful, it was a wonder to Harry why she didn't have a boyfriend yet, and instead kept longing after him. Harry wasn't complaining though, he would probably die altogether if she found herself a boyfriend. She was the one thing that made him feel like he was worthy of living.  
  
Harry slowly turned his head towards the sky above him. It was now a deep scarlet color, meaning it would soon be dawn. Slowly, the stars once above him began to disappear. It was so beautiful outside. Harry was only missing one thing that September night, someone to share it all with.  
  
"Harry? Harry. is that you?" called a soft voice some hundred feet away.  
  
Harry recognized the voice at once. It was none other than Ginny Weasley.  
  
Harry snapped his head behind him so fast, Ginny was afraid he might have snapped it.  
  
"Yes. Gin, is that you?"  
  
Slowly, the girl started walking towards Harry. Finally, she reached out a pink polished finger and stroked Harry's face.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" asked sitting down next to the lanky boy.  
  
"Nope. And why are you up so late? Or shall I say early." Harry asked studying Ginny's concerned face.  
  
"I couldn't sleep either, Harry. You know, I've been worried about you lately. You don't seem to be yourself." Ginny whispered, avoiding his hypnotic green eyes, suddenly fascinated with her worn robes.  
  
The truth was Harry had changed. He had finally given up on hiding his feelings for Ginny, his best friends younger sister. There was no use in denying it; he was in love with Ginny. The trouble was, how would he admit that to her? Had she gotten past her feelings for him?  
  
Slowly, Ginny locked her eyes on his. She sucked in a breath; he looked absolutely gorgeous this particular night.  
  
"Something has been bothering me, Ginny. Its. its you," Harry closed his eyes for a second after saying those words. He was going to do it, right here tonight by the romantic lake underneath the twinkling stars.  
  
"Me?" Ginny said incredulously, picking up a blade of grass and twirling it between her fidgety fingers.  
"Yes. Ginny, I really don't know how to say this, but you're wonderful. You stood by me so many times, and encouraged me when I felt down. I. I really like you Ginny Weasley. There's no point in denying it any longer," Harry said, shaking, placing the piece of grass in his fingers down on the cold ground.  
  
For being a infamous hero and living in the Gryffindor house, Harry was anything but brave right now.  
  
Ginny stopped breathing for a moment and looked into Harry's sincere eyes. Had she heard right? Harry Potter liked her?  
  
"I like you too, Harry Potter. It's been obvious since the first time I laid eyes on you," Ginny said bravely, placing a hand on the side of Harry's face.  
  
Harry smiled with relief. So she hadn't given up on him yet. He took her hand that was cupping his face and brought it down to his lap, where he intertwined their fingers.  
  
Ginny scooted over towards Harry, and cautiously positioned her face in front of his. This was it; she was going to kiss Harry, the man of her dreams. Slowly, their lips met for an innocent kiss. Then it deepened with passion. Their fingers slowly broke apart. She threw her arms around his neck, fiddling with his hairline. Harry had one arm around her small waist and the other hand on the back of her neck, touching her soft red locks. They broke apart, and whispered, "wow."  
  
Both smiled at each other. Ginny now sat with her back facing his face, in front of Harry, his legs now stretched apart. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny, and rested them in her lap. Ginny wore a grin on her face.  
  
Harry sighed contently; this was life. He felt complete when he was with her.  
  
With one last gaze back at the moonlit lake, where there relationship began, the two walked hand-in-hand across the school grounds into the oaken door, just reaching it before dawn broke.  
  
***Authors Note: Thanks to those who read my story, reviewed, and/or added me under their favorites. It means a lot, you guys. I'm not sure if I'm going to keep this as a scene clip, or turn it into a chapter story. I find it hard when writing longer stories; it's hard for me to keep the readers interested. So as of right now, I'm leaving it as is. But who knows, I may change my mind. But I will be writing more scene clips definitely. Thanks again you guys!*** 


End file.
